Si t'était dans mon monde
by vvjulyvv
Summary: voilà! je lai remis mais ds le bonne ordre!loll, bonne lecture
1. personnages

Salut tlm ! Bon je suis une petite nouvelle parmi les écrivains, mais je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur. Mais c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait !!

Disclaimer : Selon la loi, je dois vous dire tout le bla bla bla habituel que......rien ne m'appartient.... même pas shaolan ???......... Euh, tout est à CLAMP et, je ne fais pas d'argent avec..... loll

Maintenant passons à l'histoire !!! Ben en fait...les personnages plutôt

Personnages :

Sakura a 16 ans. Elle a les cheveux couleur miel, long et soyeux. Ses yeux sont verts émeraudes. Elle a grandi de plusieurs cm et a des très belles formes... faut le dire. Bref, elle a tout pour plaire !!! lolll

Tiffany a 16 ans elle aussi. Ces cheveux sont noirs avec de reflets mauves. Ils sont très longs et légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux sont mauves(NdA : C'est une couleur un peu bizarre pour des yeux, qu'est ce que vous en penser ???) Elle a beaucoup grandi elle aussi.

Hum.............. ensuite

Thomas est rendu maintenant a 25 ans. Il a les cheveux bruns et ses yeux sont bruns aussi...

Et enfin Mathieu. Il a aussi 25 ans. Ses cheveux sont gris pâles bizarre.... Lolll. Et ses yeux sont bleus.

Bon ! Je sais, il manque des personnages...comme Shaolan(ça va aller à plus loin dans l'histoire) mais s'il fallait que je les décrive tous, j'en aurais pour des heures à les imaginer.

Donc, il y a toujours :

Yvan, Sandrine, Nadine, Sonia, Anthony, Samantha, Gothard, Kéro, Yué, Shaolan(Lionel), Stéphanie, M. Térada, M Moreau, Dominique et Suzanne.

Bref, à vous de les imaginer.

Je vous laisse, et vous, vous pouvez me laisse une tite reviews please !!

Juju black -xxxxx-


	2. prologue

Allô allô !!! c'est moi!! Voici un autre chapitre(si on peut appeler ça un chapitre..... loll)

Disclaimer : sa l'appartient à clamp, je gagne pas d'argent avec..... on connaît la chanson !

Prologue

Sakura va à la fac... elle et shaolan ne se connaissent pas. Elle a capturer toutes les cartes et maintenant elles reposent dans le livre de sakura..... avec kéro et yué.

Sakura et Tiffany ont un travail de fin de semaine et d'été dans une boite de styliste. Sakura comme mannequin et Tiffany comme photographe et styliste et coiffeuse et maquilleuse...... lolll

Dominique et thomas savent pour les pouvoirs de sakura, donc plus de cachotteries !

Et voilà ! C'est le prologue. Si ça vous plaît, lisez la suite et laisser moi une review... comme si ça vous plaît pas, laisser une review quand même, c'est toujours instructif de savoir qu'est ce qui plaît pas......

Le prochain chapitre, en fait le premier vrai chapitre, je vais essayer de le mettre en ligne avant la fin des vacances mais avec la rentrée qui s'en vient, c'est un peu dure ! Je vais faire mon possible.

Alors à la prochaine

Juju black –xxxxxx-


	3. Tout commence par le commencement

Salut ! me revoici avec le premier chapitre d'une série de je ne sais pas combien de chapitre !!!

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ! Arrêter, je vais pleurer..........snif

Bon...... passons à l'histoire !!!!!!!

Chapitre 1 Tout commence par le commencement !

Mmmmm, c'est frais ce matin, pensa Sakura

Chaque jour, c'est la même chose. Des tonnes de jeunes femmes se lèvent en même temps pour profiter de la fraîcheur du matin. Elles prennent une petit-déjeuner et partent vers la fac.

- Bonjour Sakura ! s'exclama une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge

Ah ! Tiff, c'est toi. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. ! répondit sakura l'air un peu surprise de voir sa meilleure amie débarquer de nul part

Tu ne devrais pas penser tant que sa, c'est mauvais pour toi ! répondit une voix masculine

Sakura et Tiffanie se retournère et sakura pris un air féroce

Qu'est ce que tu fais là !!! Oh et puis de quoi jme mêle !!!

Le garçon en question s'avança et mit sa main sur le front de saki

Tu es chaude, ton cerveau surchauffe d'après moi, il n'est pas habitué de penser comme sa si tu veux mon avis. Ta tête va exploser si tu continue ! dit le jeune homme avec un sourire diabolique

Nannnn, pour vrai !! Non mais tu vas voir !!grrrrrrrrr, répondit sakura en brandissant son poing en avant, avec les yeux aussi gros de des balles de tennis, l'air assez fâchée

Hi hi hi, vas-y doucement Thomas, ta sœur va sûrement te sauter dessus si tu continue, ricana Tiff

Ouais t'as raison, je vais partir ! Salut là !!! cria Thomas, enfourchant sa bicyclette

Grrrrrrrrr, non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là !!!! S'exclame sakura ayant l'air plus que fâchée

Allez, allez du calme ! de toute manière je suis sur qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment tout ce qu'il dit.

Tiffany commença à avancer et dit :

Tu viens ???

Sakura tourna la tête vers elle et répondit :

Ouais, j'arrive............

Donc, elles entrèrent dans l'école, longèrent le couloir et s'arrêta devant les casiers.

Tu as un cavalier pour la fête de Noël tiff ???

Non, mais j'espère que Anthony va m'inviter !!!!!!

Pourquoi pas ?

Les 2 jeunes femmes se retournèrent et virent............... !!!!!!!!

Et voilà !!!!! Le premier vrai chapitre. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?? C'est peut-être pas de la meilleure qualité mais tout de même pas si pire.

REVIEW PLEASE......

Juju black -xxxxxx-


End file.
